


Neighor

by chgg



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chgg/pseuds/chgg





	Neighor

绿谷出久有些怀疑是不是自己坚持了三十六年的恋爱观出了问题，怎么当初自己会想和这个小崽子产生点什么感情。

他被爆豪胜己侮辱的那个晚上，狼狈地回到家后就找了新的房子，给搬家公司打了电话。第二天早晨，他被爆豪胜己拦住，强忍着情绪听着面前疯狗一样的男人大吼大叫地不知道在讲些什么东西。

爆豪胜己金色的发丝切割开阳光，让他们七七八八地散落到地上去。他瞪着燃烧着一团火的眼睛，恶狠狠地咧开嘴，露出两排洁白的牙。

自己的衣领被爆豪胜己拽着摇晃，身上的人还是像昨天夜里那样粗鲁，口不择言地一点一点击打着绿谷出久的自尊心。绿谷出久感觉到自己经过一夜刚刚平复的心又被击入深渊去，阳光直勾勾地曝晒着自己，风一下一下向自己的脸上打去，爆豪胜己口腔的热气喷到自己的头顶，周围人们的目光顺着那些粗鄙露骨的词一起，像刀子一样插到自己的胸腔里。

绿谷出久就这样放空了站着，直到最后一件家具被搬到车上去。他抬起脚准备坐到车里，却发现爆豪胜己的力气大得很，他拽着自己的领口，脚跟被牵引着微微抬起。绿谷出久挣脱不开，昨天夜里被按在冰冷的浴室瓷砖上的痛苦记忆又闪入脑中，像是被鳄鱼咬住了脖颈，从水底慢慢浮出的一份恐惧，冒出了头，扑向了自己。

“要走吗婊子？老子是给你白睡的吗？操！”爆豪胜己看出绿谷出久离开的念头，越发激动，不停说着难听的话语。绿谷出久心口像是有一壶水在沸腾，它冒着热气尖叫，周围的空气开始膨胀，积攒的愤怒一直挤到头顶去。

“您需要钱吗，警官先生？”绿谷出久在爆豪胜己的牵制下动作有些歪歪扭扭，但他还是努力地将手摸索到裤袋中掏出了自己的钱包。“我这就给你。”他双手哆哆嗦嗦地从中抽出了一叠钞票，塞到了正准备去工作的爆豪胜己的警服口袋里。

爆豪胜己火气十足地吼了十几分钟终于得到了回应，而这句回应让他有些难以去分析其中的道理。他自然而然地松开了牵制绿谷出久的手，去掏自己衣服口袋里的纸币，他虽然不知道绿谷出久为什么要这样做，但是还真让他说中了，对方是个提了裤子不认人的老婊子――想嫖了自己这个不合心意的鸭子就跑，还拿钱来侮辱自己。

“操，你他妈的给了钱就想和老子两清吗？”爆豪胜己怒火烧到了头顶，他想伸出手去推搡这个不知廉耻的垃圾，却发现对方已经坐上了搬家货车，而搬家货车已经发动，正准备离开这里。

爆豪胜己追着搬家货车跑了整整几条街道，直到那辆车越开越快，慢慢消失在自己的视野里。他喘着粗气坐在路边的长椅上，汗水从他金色的发间一直洗刷进他未经整理的乱七八糟的领口里。

也他妈的不急，爆豪警官盘算着。他一向优秀，虽然追不上机动车，但是将一个车牌号实实诚诚背下来，这绝对不成问题。

他喘匀了气，坐起身来，“你想跑就跑吗？”他走向刚刚失去了新邻居的房屋的脚印个个踏得粗暴有力，像是爆豪胜己周身的空气都在颤动着表现恐惧，“妈的，老子还没操够你那翘屁股呢，贱货。”爆豪胜己回到家关上了忘记锁的门，他抬头看看，今天的信箱里没有点着露水的玫瑰，牛奶箱里没有热乎的点心，而地毯下的灰尘，却慢慢在堆积。

 

 

上鸣电气在可能会遭到爆豪胜己一顿毒打的威胁下，硬是借着实施警务的缘由，把给绿谷出久搬家的那个公司的服务记录搜了个底朝天，确定了爆豪胜己询问的那个人，确实已经搬到了自己的管辖范围里。

他几乎算是毕恭毕敬地敲开门，走到爆豪胜己那间开着二十二度的空调的办公室里。他真的不知道爆豪胜己最近在做些什么，本来就烂的脾气添了一把火气，就像是被烧的垃圾，把整个警务厅都填满了要命的臭气。

上鸣电气一边在心里辱骂着爆豪胜己的垃圾脾气，一边把又哄又骗才搞到手的那串地址放到爆豪胜己的办公桌上。他略微低下头，从爆豪胜己的发间看过去，想试探一下那双不知道是否溢满了火气的眼睛。

上鸣电气不弯腰倒是无所谓――但他作了这个死，正好就对上了个像是要给他碎尸万段的眼神。他一瞬间僵得像个冻在地里的萝卜，急忙抬腿准备从那个快要爆炸了的办公室里退出去。

上鸣电气的双手刚刚碰到冰凉的金属，就感觉被紧紧地箍住了身子。先是爆豪胜己的椅子滚轮在转动的声音，然后它们化作恐惧从他的后衣领钻了进去，一下一下地尝试着把他炸起了一排汗毛的脊背给抚平。

“上鸣电气，你还有点事要干。”

他妈的，完蛋了。

 

上鸣电气已经蹲在这里五天了，他继在心里为爆豪胜己打了个蛮不讲理的印章后，又为他贴了个禽兽不如的标签。是不是他们的辖区已经安全到没事做了，才会遣他一个警察去偷窥一个蛋糕店老板。

上鸣电气想，按着爆豪胜己那副凶狠模样，难不成他是哪个黑道派来的卧底。然后现在自己蹲在街角监视他的暗杀目标，到时候目标一死，东窗事发，自己就是包庇犯罪。

操，那个时候才是真正的不是人，要么去蹲局子，要么跟着爆豪胜己去组织里挨打，那可比在这里偷窥辖区民众不是人多了。

他拇指随便撬开手中的罐装可乐，另一只手给爆豪胜己发去消息：“在喂流浪猫，应该快关店了。”上鸣电气仰着头喝了一口可乐，低头准备再补两句抱怨的话，就看到了消息已经是已读状态了。

他腹诽着爆豪胜己比回复工作要务还快的看消息的速度，想到耳郎响香一脸认真地给自己分析她认为爆豪胜己失恋了的原因，下意识地向绿谷出久看去。

绿色卷发的男人蹲在地上，丰腴的身姿看起来上了点年纪。他笑得很好看，夕阳在他睫毛上跳起，落在他微微扬起的嘴角上。他手心里放了些猫粮，会在这个时候喂给店门口按时等候的猫咪。

虽然爆豪胜己嘴上糊弄他是什么工作上的监视，但是他观察绿谷出久的第一天就知道了，或许不是这么回事。蹲在地上的怎么看都是个温柔又善良的好人，如果爆豪胜己喜欢男人，那绿谷出久这种类型肯定是首选。

上鸣电气想到这，连看绿谷出久的眼神都带了几分同情。他低头给爆豪胜己发消息：“我就干到这了啊，五个工作日了，再搞偷窥我可不干了。”他把消息发出去，准备按下手机的锁屏键，想了想又补了一段话：“我说你要是真想泡他你就去找他说说话，别跟个变态似的，咱们可是警察。”

上鸣电气本来都想好了，自己这段话发出去肯定会挨一顿臭骂，谁知道他喝着可乐等回复的时候，手机亮了，爆豪胜己回复他：“你他妈的唠叨什么？”

这怎么还恼羞成怒，上鸣电气一只手揉揉肩膀想。

他离开倚靠着的墙面直起身起来，将手中余下的空易拉罐丢下。方要转身回家，便听得身后传来争吵的声音。他转过头去，绿发的男人已经站了起来，和一个高个子的人对峙着，手掌心中剩余的猫粮掉到了地上，猫儿早就不知道跑到了哪里去。他看上去有些落魄，应该是急出了一些眼泪，泪莹莹的眼在余晖中照得亮晶晶的，他跺着脚焦躁地回应着对方，发梢一抖一抖地。

上鸣电气本想要尽义务去劝解居民的矛盾，又突然听得那个男人似乎在讲一些有关于复合的事情。他收回本想踏出的脚，这是他这周已经不知道第几次出现“完蛋了”这种想法了。他望着因复合争吵着的两人，看着绿谷出久颤抖的肩头，一时不知道做些什么好。

想了想，他还是给爆豪胜己发了消息：“出事了兄弟，你老婆的前夫来抢人了。”

上鸣电气看着手机中爆豪胜己发来的消息，焦急地踩着脚下的易拉罐残骸，罐体七扭八歪，像是个病入膏肓的老人脱了水，在冰冷的水泥地上蜿蜒着自己扭曲的身体。

这样的联想让他更加焦虑，可爆豪胜己发来的讯息上叫他不要随便上去制止，他说他这就赶来。但是上鸣电气看向已经近乎与同那人扭打在一起的绿谷出久，感觉自己的双腿马上就要挣脱控制了，那个被温柔包裹着的男人肩头颤抖，衣领与眼中同样托着一洼水光。起初只有那个陌生男人在激动地吼叫，但在这十几分钟内，绿谷出久的声调也越来越高，他试图用音量去调节同对方情绪与逻辑上的传输，可那人偏偏听不进去，那道电波就这样被隔绝在空气中，仿佛绿谷出久在吐出温柔的泡泡，却被对方尖利的匕首刺开，最后匕首划过路径，直向他的胸腔捅来。

上鸣电气理解，如果这个时候冲出去，不仅自己偷窥人家的事情会暴露，而且会让爆豪胜己失去英雄救嫂子的机会。可是男人周身的缠绕绝望已经快要蔓延到自己所在的小巷，无论怎么说，自己也被绿谷出久的温柔与善良感染了整整五天，这种情形，他实在难以忍受了。

他不知是多少次按开了自己的手机锁屏，数着爆豪胜己赶来的时间。可当他抬起头时，却看到渐渐落幕的夜色中浮起了一抹银白色的光。

――多次纠缠无果，男人拿出了藏在衣服里的刀。

“今天你一定要给我一个说法。”男人红着眼睛，向一步一步后退的绿谷出久逼近。

绿谷出久被逼到还未来得及上锁的店门上，刀刃的寒冷在渐渐黑暗的夜色中一滴一滴地落下。渐渐失去了理智的绿谷出久慢慢同那位男人一般声嘶力竭，他的泪珠开始成串地掉下，滚到嘴边化为了嘶吼，同身前的危险做着最后的对峙。

上鸣电气最后碾了一脚脚下的易拉罐，他忍不了了，即使自己同时被保护自身名誉的理智和成全爆豪胜己的感性阻拦着，他还是选择冲出这片束缚，将绿谷出久拽出这片黑暗。

他半只脚刚刚踏出街角的小巷，远处就传来了警车的长啸。上鸣电气看了一眼，是爆豪胜己，他来了，带着自己的期待，与绿谷出久的希望。

上鸣电气慢慢将身影收回了巷中，他皱着眉头捡起被自己踩得遍体鳞伤的易拉罐，用另一只手给耳郎响香发去了消息，他说，我下班回家了，想了想又补了一句，爆豪胜己要给我们泡到嫂子了。

爆豪胜己坐在驾驶位，绿谷出久就披着他的外套坐在旁边。绿谷出久的前夫已经被爆豪胜己带来的人带走了，可是他依旧在啜泣，从一开始到现在流出的眼泪已经打湿了衣襟。

爆豪胜己虽然知道这种想法并不适时，但他脑内还是浮现着几天前被自己按在冰冷的瓷砖上，浑身湿漉漉的绿谷出久。他总是哭，感觉上像是任何的情感波动都会让他流泪，无论是开心，痛苦亦或是快感，都会将绿谷出久逼到墙角，然后一刀一刀捅到他的泪腺上。

可是无论是刚刚鼓足了勇气和前任吼叫着反抗的他，还是坚定地离开了自己生活的他，都又那么坚强。绿谷出久确实是个成熟又勇敢的大人，无论爆豪胜己如何拒绝承认，但是确确实实，那个红着脸讨好自己的废物的身影，已经被坚强和温柔覆盖上。

当然，这也源于爆豪胜己与绿谷出久这一周内的疏远，他没有见绿谷出久的这段日子，怨怼已经被思念所替代了。他听闻那个为了勾引自己上他而在信箱里插上玫瑰花的男人，也会在每位光顾的客人的纸袋里放上一根向日葵；会每天给自己送去热乎乎的烤饼干的男人，也会为店门口聚集的流浪动物，特意购买几袋食物；而他以为那个刚刚单身就要来找自己当免费鸭子的婊子，并不是身边来往了各种男人的婊子贱种。

他也没有和其他任何一个人藕断丝连，爆豪胜己想到这里，嘴角不自觉地上扬，就是不知道，这些人中，有没有自己。

绿谷出久哭得很好看，爆豪胜己根本无法狠下心大声讲话，他只得努力地尝试轻声细语地同绿谷出久询问情况。

“你还好吗？” 爆豪胜己把搭在方向盘上的手拿了下来，卷了一支烟，他的手指有些抖，这是他分别之后第一次同绿谷出久讲话，有些烟草被他抖落到了脚下。 “不是，我是说，他妈的……”

他一只手夹着卷到一半的烟，另一只手抓了抓自己被汗液浸了些的湿淋淋的金发。“操，我是想说，你有受伤吗。”爆豪胜己的眼神飘忽，他不敢去直视男人水淋淋的眼睛，那片萦着泪光的瞳中像是漾着晨间的雾，将爆豪胜己吸入其中简直易如反掌。

“我没事，谢谢警官。”

绿谷出久的声音带着一点颤抖，还混着一些湿漉漉的哑，爆豪胜己想到那个在晴朗的下午同他打招呼的声音，一字一句清澈地精美，珍贵到仿佛再难出现在自己的生活里。

接着是绿谷出久尝试开门的声音，爆豪胜己或许是为了这场谈话做好了万全的准备，早早地将车门锁上了。

“你他妈的先别走，我们谈一谈。”爆豪胜己扔下卷到一半的香烟，用那只手握住了绿谷出久的手腕。男人的手腕并不纤细，唯一得以见长的是皮肤的白皙与水嫩，但那上面却遍布了许多被油星飞溅出的坑坑洼洼。

爆豪胜己摩挲着手中握住的腕，借着夜色穿插进来的寂静，有一搭没一搭地想。他说聊一聊，可是聊什么？他也不知道聊什么，他虽然改变了对绿谷出久所谓老婊子的偏见，却自认为绝对没有对这个男人产生任何情愫，但此时此刻，他就是想同绿谷出久在一起，聊些什么，无论聊些什么，这个想法从何而来是无从考究的。但无论是在这里平平淡淡地聊些生活琐事抚慰那人受惊的心灵，或是直接互通心事，再像于自己家的黑皮沙发上那样，在狭小的车厢里激烈地交合一场，爆豪胜己都急切需要。

绿谷出久被抓住手腕，一动不动地向窗外看，他愣了一会，突然开始用那只自由的手一个扣子一个扣子地解开自己的衬衫，大片白嫩的脖颈露了出来，再向下，是微微显形的锁骨与被衣服挡住却窸窸窣窣能看到几丝粉红色的乳头。

他颤颤悠悠地解开下腹最后一个扣子，而后脱下了衬衫，斜躺在刚刚被他褪到椅座的外套上，将爆豪胜己箍在他手腕上的手指一根一根撬起，随后双手往下滑想要去解开自己的裤子拉链。

“这次就当我报答您了，爆豪警官。”绿谷出久睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看着爆豪胜己，“请你们，再也不要纠缠我了。”

爆豪胜己意识得到绿谷出久的话是什么意思，或许在绿谷出久的眼中，他与刚刚那个被押送离开的男子并无不同，他们同样地伤害过绿谷出久，同样地纠缠过绿谷出久，当然也同样地，将自己的性器送于对方的手中过。

但是正因如此，他此刻不想去纠结这些。车内的空间很狭小，空气变得越来越热，绿谷出久的动作有些大，车体在车轮的支撑下弹跳。

他低着头，看到绿色的发旋在自己的下腹旋转着起伏，湿润而又淫秽的声音也于此处传递而来。绿谷出久在给他口交，自己每次硬着东西醒来的早晨脑海中浮现出的那张脸慢慢顶替了那个毛绒绒的发顶转了上来，他的雀斑下面萦漫着红霞，绿宝石一样的双眼有泪水缀于其上，若不是那张脸上的小嘴正努力包裹着爆豪胜己的性器，熟练地吞吐，这张娃娃脸让人联想到的绝对不是此情此景，而是优雅的天使，正扇动着白羽，立于云端之上。

爆豪胜己被舔弄地四肢有些作麻，上一场性爱的绿谷出久过于被动，爆豪胜己只品得到他柔软的腰肢，洁白的双腿与湿软的甬道，而没有品味到这具身体的主人本身能为这场性爱增添的愉悦与满足。而现在绿谷出久殷红的舌尖正在他的头部不停画着圈，从马眼一路向下，舔过绑带与柱身，直到完全兜住他的两个囊袋。

完全是符合他年龄与经历的技术，爆豪胜己被舔得不停吸着这狭小空间内的氧气，而这一场面始作俑者还在不停将那副无辜的视线投到他的脸上。挑动的舌尖与闪烁的泪花把爆豪胜己刺激得不行，他就像又回到了那些阳光闪烁着打在自家门前的草坪上的日子，那个时候他认定了绿谷出久就是一个等着用屁股吸自己鸡巴的婊子，也认定了自己是个排着队等着给这个寂寞主妇解决需求的鸭子。

并不适时光临的记忆与酝酿了一周有余的温柔情绪碰撞，他们撕扯，互相攻击，堪堪混在一起。爆豪胜己还是没控制住自己喷涌的旧时情绪，他身体前倾，微微低头凑到绿谷出久的耳边调侃道：“你挺熟练的嘛，绿谷先生。”

他看到自己胯间的头埋了下去，绿谷出久的肩头也有些颤抖，看起来痛苦极了。随后绿谷出久将扶在自己性器上的一只手撤去，哆哆嗦嗦地将自己在车内狭小的空间里蹭的歪斜的裤子褪了下来。

天已经黑了，昏黄的路灯晕染的范围不小，有些偷溜进了车体内，偏偏又开始下雨，雨刷器开始活动，空气被最大限度地挤压，一切都跳跃在爆豪胜己思考极限的边缘。

绿谷出久褪下了裤子便开始用食指与中指揉弄自己的穴口，他一条腿搭在副驾驶，另一条腿有些歪歪斜斜地耷拉着，而爆豪胜己居高临下，正好看得到这副淫靡的光景。

随后他将那两根手指伸了进去，车厢逼仄，姿势歪斜，一场自力更生的扩张有一些难以进行。绿谷出久有些不知所措，他想用来诀别交涉的性爱难以成功进行，这或许不值得流泪，也无话可说，情绪与欲望便都化作了嘤咛。

自己的手指熟悉又灵敏，自己的身体也是一张制作精细的地图，绿谷出久在自己已然开始松弛的甬道中很快便寻找到了敏感点，他忘记了扩张的初衷，浑然忘我地朝着那一处攻去。

像是被雷电击透了全身，脑中有神族在舞蹈，或在被矮人舔舐，自慰是脱离现实的最好理由。绿谷出久咬着牙，声音从鼻腔泄出来，一声叫得比一声高。

爆豪胜己就这样看着他，调侃的话就顶在他的唇舌之间，但是在这个寒冷的雨夜，所有曾经的画面都一张一张浮现在眼前，每一句话都不再是轻轻挠在二人心上的羽毛，而是一把反着光的双刃剑。

忍不住了。

爆豪胜己抱起了绿谷出久，让他整个人就坐在自己的腿上。绿谷出久的背部压住方向盘，头向后仰，露出脆弱地滑动着的喉结，爆豪胜己吻于其上。

二人就这样结合了，绿谷出久的内里绝望地颤抖着，缩动着拥抱爆豪胜己给他带来的一切。不同于冰冷的沙发上的那场性爱，这次是绿谷出久用自己的经验熟练地掌控着全局，他收紧着欢送，又放松着收迎，快感如浪潮一般一波一波拍向爆豪胜己的头顶，他与绿谷出久太契合了，至少身体上是这样的。

至少身体上是这样的，爆豪胜己抬头，看到绿谷出久双眼无神地在他身体上律动。

他看到了绿谷出久的痛苦，但这是偷窥，不问为什么，强硬地插入他的生活和身体，认为这是爱的理想型。

爆豪胜己将自己全部留在了绿谷出久身体里，他已然发现，自己已经确认了，这就是他认为爱的理想型。

所有不曾会面的感官，所有隔海相望的情感，恶劣的称呼，轻佻的语句，朝着对方的伤疤挥去的利刃，这都是爆豪胜己爱的理想型。

绿谷出久将头搭在他肩上休息，吐息有些微弱的颤抖。

他问：“可以了吗，爆豪先生，我们不再相欠什么了吧。”

爆豪胜己又捡起了那张刚刚被他放下的纸开始卷烟，绿谷出久还被他圈在怀里，他答非所问：“你为什么要走？”他感受到怀中人的呼吸一滞，“我们那天晚上，你挺爽的吧？”

“爆豪先生，我觉得您没有必要这样折辱我，市面上的应召有很多，年轻男孩一抓一大把。”

“我他妈的打走了你那个垃圾前夫。”

“这是你的职责，警官。”

爆豪胜己把怀里的绿谷出久推到了方向盘上，再一次丢下了手中的烟卷。他就这样望着绿谷出久的眼睛，一只手握住他柔软的腰肢，另一只手试探着握住了绿谷出久那只伤痕累累的手。

“可我他妈的想了你一个周。”

窗外的雨渐渐不再那样的猛烈，而最后落下的积水也在尝试着填满二人之间的天堑。

绿谷出久回盯着爆豪胜己看，他有些难以理解这发生的一切，包括爆豪胜己传来的温度，以及从对方口中吐出的温和声音。

绿谷出久顺着胳膊看去，是两只紧握在一起的手。慢慢地，雨丝将一切都连在了一起――加强了治安的街区，及时赶来的出警，以及在性爱里分外温柔的爆豪胜己。

绿谷出久理解到，面前这个男人这辈子或许闭不上自己那张不分时宜的嘴，但是自己或许可以不停地去理解并满足他想要的东西。

“您说这么多是想要追求我吗，警官？”


End file.
